icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Crawford
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = 52nd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2005 }} Corey Crawford (born December 31, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender, who is currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League. His teammates and coaches often refer to him as "Crawf" or "Crow". Playing career Crawford was drafted 52nd overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. Crawford spent his pre-junior career playing for the Midget AAA Gatineau Intrepides, before spending his junior career with the Moncton Wildcats of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Crawford was the goaltender for the Wildcats in the 2003-04 QMJHL playoffs, when they ousted Rimouski Océanic in the first round. They went on to the President's Cup final, but lost the series to the Gatineau Olympiques. Crawford currently holds the Wildcats record for Best Goals Against Average (2.47 in 2004-05), Most Wins (35 in 2003-04), and is tied with Simon Lajeunesse for Most Shutouts in a season (6 in 2004-05). He was twice named to the QMJHL's second All-Star team (2003-04, 2004-05). Crawford made his NHL debut with the Chicago Blackhawks on 22 January 2006 against the Minnesota Wild. He relieved Adam Munro in the third period, made seven saves and did not allow any goals. He had his first career start against the St. Louis Blues on February 2, 2006. He finished the evening with a record of five goals allowed and twenty-nine saves in a 6-5 shootout loss. He recorded his first career win and shut-out against the Anaheim Ducks on March 5, 2008. Crawford also recorded a strong performance against the Detroit Red Wings, stopping 45 of 47 shots in a 3-1 loss on March 11. The Blackhawks re-signed Crawford to a one-year deal on July 21, 2008. Crawford was recalled from the AHL on November 28 to take the place of Nikolai Khabibulin, who was injured two nights earlier. Crawford made his first Stanley Cup Playoffs appearance on May 24, 2009 in the second period of the Western Conference Finals against the Detroit Red Wings, replacing Cristobal Huet. He stopped six of seven shots, before being replaced by Huet after the second period. On April 24, 2010, the Blackhawks recalled Crawford from Rockford. Due to the departures of Antti Niemi to San Jose and Cristobal Huet to the Swiss League, Crawford was promoted to back-up goalie behind Marty Turco for the 2010-11 season. Later in the season, he was announced as the starting goaltender for the Blackhawks, replacing veteran Marty Turco. He had a two-game shutout streak later in the season. Crawford compiled a 176:09 shutout streak from Jan. 7-15, the longest by a Blackhawks netminder since Tony Esposito from Jan. 16-30, 1972. From February 20 until March 5, 2011, Crawford had an eight-game, consecutive win streak, setting a new record for the longest such streak for a rookie. The streak was also 1 game short of the team record set by Glenn Hall. Crawford earned his 30th win of his rookie season on March 28, 2011, at Detroit, becoming the second Blackhawks goaltender to reach the 30-win milestone since 1994. In his first playoffs series against the President's Trophy winning Vancouver Canucks, he recorded a 36-save shutout in game 5 of the 2011 Western Conference Quarter-finals, marking the first time he pitched a shutout in the NHL playoffs, and the Blackhawks largest margin of victory (5-0) ever in franchise history in a playoff game. The Blackhawks ultimately lost the series to the Canucks in 7 games when Alex Burrows scored the series-winning overtime goal. On May 19, 2011, Crawford signed a three-year $8 million dollar contract extension with the Blackhawks. Awards *2003-04 QMJHL Second All-Star Team *2003-04 QMJHL Telus Defensive Player of the Year *2004-05 QMJHL Second All-Star Team *2011 NHL Star of the Week of Feb. 20-27 *2011 NHL All-Rookie Team Career statistics References External links * * Official Blackhawks Profile * Yahoo! Sports Profile Category:Born in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Moncton Wildcats alumni Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players